All the things he said
by Portgas.D.Rouge
Summary: Die Entscheidung des Krieges ist da, doch fordert er Opfer, die niemand will...


All the things he said – running through my head

Der junge Mann sah auf, als er die Türe öffnen hörte. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen, mein Sohn"

Eine brüchige Stimme antwortete ihm: „Ich weiß Vater, aber ist das, was wir tun das Richtige? Ist es, ihm zu Folgen, der richtige Weg? Können wir sicher sein, die zu schützen die wir lieben?"

Draco Malfoy drehte sich zu seinem Vater um, ab vom Fenster. Ein Sturm wütete draußen.

„Wie kannst du so was sagen, jetzt wo der Dunkle Lord endlich siegen wird. Wir werden überleben und die helle Seite besiegen, und jene schützen die wir lieben."

Draco' s graue Augen sahen seinen Vater an. Dann nickte er. Warum sollte er widersprechen? Nur um bestraft zu werden? Nein das wollte er nicht. Damit tat er sich keinen Gefallen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge.

Wie sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten verändert, nur um seine Liebe zu schützen und zu bekehren. Nein, seine Liebe wollte nicht. Und wenn sie nicht wollte, so wollte er auch nicht.

xxxx

Das nächste was der Junge realisierte war ein Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen leblose Körper, tote und seelenlose. Es schauderte ihn. Das Gras, welches im Sommer saftig grün aussehen mochte, war blutgetränkt.

Tausende lagen hier, und waren gefallen. Manche hatten aufgeben und sich in Ruhe umbringen lassen, Andere hatten um ihr Leben und das ihrer Lieben gekämpft.

Draco wand seinen Blick nicht ab, denn was sollte es bringen? Überall lagen die Leichen der hellen und dunklen Seite. Es war eine Qual diese Leichen zu sehen, doch es waren nicht die letzten, die er sehen würde. Das wusste er ganz genau.

Beide Parteien waren gleichstark, und doch lag es an einem Greis und einem Kind, diesen Krieg zu beenden, auf die eine, oder andere Seite würde alles gut werden.

Er schritt seinem Vater hinterher, in die Richtung ihres Meisters, der Alles von einem sicheren Standpunkt aus betrachtete.

„Lucius.. ich habe dich schon erwartet. Wo warst du solange, der Sieg wird unser sein!", schnarrte die zischelnde Stimme des Dunklen Lords. Draco zuckte bei jedem Wort zusammen. Das durfte nicht sein!

„Verzeiht mein Lord, aber mein Sohn, er wurde Volljährig und war noch im Salon als Ihr mich rieft." Draco senkte nun den Blick, um ja nicht seinem Meister in die Augen zu sehen.

„Soso, Volljährig sagst du? Dann werde ich ihm ein feierliches Geschenk überreichen.", er grinste böse, und Draco' s Fantasie nahm zu.

Was sollte er ihm denn schenken? Bestimmt etwas Grausames. Draco konnte ja nicht wissen, wie Recht er damit hatte.

So stand er jetzt auf einem Podest, das Mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld errichtet war. Beide Seiten kämpften immer noch miteinander. Der dunkle Lord trat neben ihn und grinste.

Mit einem wisch seines Zauberstabs hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit jedes lebenden Menschen auf diesem Feld. „Seht was ich hier für euch habe, Seite des Lichts."

Er machte eine ausfallende Handbewegung und eine Gestalt wurde auf das Podest gezerrt.

Draco und dem Rest der Zauberergesellschaft die versammelt war, stockte der Atem. Nein, das durfte nicht war sein. Wie konnte das passieren, ich wollte so was doch nicht!

In den Armen zweier Todesser hing der prophezeite Retter der gesamten Zaubererwelt, ein Junge der schon mehr gesehen hatte als ein Erwachsener, und jener Mensch der doch nur als Harry gesehen werden wollte.

Er war schmutzig am ganzen Körper, hatte Schürfwunden und aus Schnitten an Armen und Beinen tropfte Blut hervor. Selbst aus der Fluchnarbe floss Blut über sein Gesicht und ließ ihn tot erscheinen.

Schock hatte Draco übermannt, ließ ihn zittern und Böses erahnen. Und er hatte ja so Recht. Voldemort kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm väterlich einen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Mein lieber Draco, zu deiner Volljährigkeit gratuliere ich dir, und mein Geschenk wird der Tod des Potterjungen sein, durch deine Hand." Er lachte.

Des Blonden Augen weiteten sich bei jedem Wort welches der Dunkle Lord sprach. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Jeder Gott dieser vermaledeiten Welt musste ihn hassen.

Wie konnte man ihm so was nur antun? Wollten sie ihn leiden sehen? Wollten sie, dass das Liebste was er hatte einfach so starb, dass er sich selbst für den Tod seines Geliebten verantwortlich machte?

Anscheinend Ja, denn dieser Alptraum hörte einfach nicht auf. Kurz sah er zu seinem Vater, dann zu seinem Meister und zum Schluss zu seiner Liebe. Er wollte dies nicht tun, wenn er es aber nicht tat, beschwor er des Lords Zorn auf sich.

Seine Mutter und sein Vater würden von ihm zu Tode gefoltert werden. Sein Onkel würde er abstechen lassen, und seine Tanten und Cousins würde er einsperren bis sie verrotteten.

Er kannte seinen Meister, hatte es doch schon mehrmals erlebt, was dieser mit Verrätern tat. Sollte Draco das Leben vieler Menschen, Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten und sein ganzes Leben begleitet hatten, für seine Liebe opfern.

In den jungen Malfoyaugen, war dies nicht gerecht. Seine Augen suchten die Harrys. Doch er fand sie nicht, da dieser mit nur glasigen Augen auf das Schlachtfeld sah und leicht lächelte.

Ein Seufzen fuhr über Dracos Lippen und er schloss gewaltsam seine Augen. Er musste es tun. Er durfte seine Deckung nicht aufgeben. Er musste seinen Geliebten umbringen.

Warum musste er sich gerade jetzt an etwas erinnern, dass Harry ihm nach ihrem ersten Mal erzählt hatte?

Flachback  
Harry lag in Dracos Armen, völlig erschöpft von ihrem gemeinsamen Abenteuer. „weißt du Draco, hätte man mir vor vielen Jahren gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, dann hätte ich ihn in St. Mungos eingewiesen, doch… heute glaube ich dass es Schicksal ist. Schicksal war es dich vor Jahren bei Madam Malkins zu treffen, dich zu hassen und dann die Liebe in dir zu finden. Und… durch dich zu sterben." Draco hatte ihn darauf stumm angesehen.

„Wieso sollte ich dich umbringen, was hätte ich für einen Grund?" Harry lachte leise. „Du weißt, welcher Grund. Wir wissen beide, dass dieser Krieg ein Ende fordert, und dieses Ende wird auch Meines sein. Du kannst mich nicht beschützen. Aber trauere nicht um mich! Ich wünsche mir ein Ende. Ich kann das alles nicht mehr. Du bist momentan mein einziger Lebenssinn. Was soll ich noch hier? Man gebraucht mich nur als Statussymbol, und sonst als gar nichts. Ich werde den Tod empfangen und er wird mich endlich wegbringen.. jedoch…

Draco.. erfülle mir nur einen Wunsch... lass meine Seele weiter leben…"  
Flashback Ende

Ich werde dich zum erblühen bringen, das schwöre ich dir. Ich werde dich nie vergessen! Langsam ging er auf den Jungen-der-jetzt-sterben-würde-und-sonst-immer-überlebt-hatte zu. Er würde keinen Zauber benutzen. Er würde seine Hände benutzen. Er wollte sich daran die Schuld geben, seinen Geliebten zu töten. Magie war ihm da so unpersönlich. Er hätte es immer auf andere schieben können.

Der junge Malfoy trat hinter Harry, beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „ich liebe dich, mein Schicksal", wisperte, eher er seinen Kopf nahm und ihn mit einem Ruck zur Seite zog, brach ihm das Genick.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich kurz ehe er in sich zusammen sackte und der Tod ihn holte. Die Dunkle Seite hatte den Krieg gewonnen und übernahm die Führung des Krieges. Alles geschah ohne dass Draco davon etwas mitbekam. Er starrte in die leblosen Augen seines Geliebten. Was hatte er nur getan?

War er nicht bei Sinnen gewesen? Er hatte seine Familie über sein Schicksal gestellt! Er war es nicht wert weiter zu leben, doch etwas in ihm, verpflichtete ihn, zu seinem Versprechen. „Ich danke, My Lord, ich werde meinen Geburtstag nie vergessen. Darf ich mir den angeblichen Retter der Zaubererwelt als Trophäe mitnehmen?", ein bissiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als er sich zum Tom umdrehte.

Der Dunkle Lord war überrascht doch er zeigte es nicht. „Es ist dein Geschenk, also darfst du es auch behalten", herrschte er und wandte sich dann dem Kampf zu. Draco hob den toten Körper Harrys auf und apparierte.

Irgendwo erschien er dann wieder. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Was hatte er nur getan? Was würde er jetzt noch tun?! Der Malfoyspross konnte sich nicht erklären was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Sanft legte er seinen Geliebten ins Gras. Er war mit ihm zu ihrem Lieblingsort appariert. Viele Bäume zäumten die Lichtung, auf der sie waren. Harry hatte die Natur geliebt, ihn, und… seine Hände. Sanft strich Draco seinem toten Geliebten über die Wange. „jetzt hat sich dein Schicksal erfüllt, Pooky. Doch meines erst in vielen Jahren. Bitte verzeih mir." Zärtlich legte er seinem Schicksal seine Lippen auf die seinen, vereint in einen letzen Kuss.

Als er sich von dem kalten Körper trennte, liefen die Tränen immer noch über seine Wangen. Warum weinte er jetzt so viel? Sein Freund war da wo er immer hin wollte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Schritt in ein neues Leben.

Er würde dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken kehren, seiner Familie und Freunden.


End file.
